Dragon Riders
by Geardark
Summary: After the betrayal of Danny Phantom, Team Phantom finds themselves on the run. Evil is everywhere. When the truth about ancient marks on Danny and Sam are revealed, what will they do? Will they fight or will they be lost. Very AU. Thanks Frame10 for armor
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything but the story and Fries in this one... Updates will be random**

Thousands of years ago when the earth and ghost zone were still young, there existed an order known as the Huntsclan Dragons, HD, a group of humans with strange markings on their bodies that matched the dragon they were partnered with since birth. For over hundreds of generators,

the Huntsclan Dragons were the guardians of both the mortal and immortal, of the science and mystic and of the human and ghost zones until the dark times, until the Huntswoman,

known only as the Traitor by the Dragons nowadays or by the Creator in the Huntsclan, and her Dragon got into a nasty fight.

Even back then, humans and dragons interbreed all the time and Huntswoman's dragon wanted to, but she did not. This fall out between the two created a deep scar between the humans and the dragons and gave way to the First Mystic and Human War.

Afterwards all mystic creatures went into hiding as the human's society grew into what it is today.

And what of the Huntswoman and her Dragon, well… The Huntswoman created the clan known know as the Huntsclan, a group of once dragon riders and friends that attack and plan to destroy all mystic creatures.

It is their destiny as they say now. Really she, the Huntswoman, wanted revenge for the partner that betrayed her all those years ago and the Dragon? Let's just say that his partner's hate of his love for her caused him to become cold and dark…and he became the first Dark Dragon.

Now in the present, the ancient Dragon Council rules over the mystic world and defends all of the mystic creatures in their domains from the evils of the Huntsclan.

Only three old masters are still teach the old ways of the Huntsclan Dragons and even fewer humans are practicing it, one of them is a young boy, only 15 years of age named Danny and this is where are story begins.


	2. The Cave

**Location Unknown…Damp, dark, cave somewhere in the North American:**

A light blue dragon with a saddle on his back was sleeping on the damp floor next to two hammocks, one of them were black, the other a light blue, the only sounds around where the light snores coming from the light blue hammock and the dragon. However, soon something started to move in the blue hammock and soon a boy with raven black hair poked out of the hammock and then yawned. He looked around and gasped

"Cody, Hawk!" The dragon and the person in the other hammock immediately woke up with that and looked around.

"What? What? Did they find us?" The girl with similar black hair to the boy said wearing a black with a red dragon shirt on and black boy shorts.

"No, but where is Cody and Hawk?" The boy asked looking around. He was wearing a black shirt and light blue shorts and a red mark that followed the shape of a dragon was on his left forearm that ended in the middle of his palm.

"Danny, your mark,"

"Yours too, Sammy," Danny, the boy, said as he covered his mark and looked around for the glove that he had gotten that hide it. Sam gasped and looked down at her lower leg and saw the similar red mark of the dragon on it that followed her leg and ended almost up to her thigh.

She grumbled under her breath and then looked for longer pants to hide it. The light blue Dragon looked at the two and sighed a little inside. He hated that they hid the marks that connected them to him and him to them, but knew they had no choice. If anyone else found out about the marks then who knows what would happen. It didn't matter to him. He would always wear and show the symbols that connected him to his friends. Either it was the silver 'A' or the classic _DP_, he would. Besides he had a feeling why Danny had shouted and woke everyone up.

"Anyway, where is Cody and Hawk?" He heard Danny ask suddenly.

Sam shot up at that and looked around.

"You're right, any idea where they are?" Suddenly, Danny and the Dragon tensed and looked at the mouth of the cave. Sam looked at them and then tensed as well, grabbing her light saber and waited for whatever they had heard. Suddenly, they all saw a few trees in the forest moved and suddenly two people came in. Everyone yelled as the two people raised their hands with two light sabers at their necks and a dragon about to attack them.

"Whoa, sir," The two troopers yelled. Danny, the dragon and Sam relaxed.

"Sorry, Cody, Hawk, thought you were someone else."

"Thought as much," Hawk groaned as he and Cody were freed and looked around.

"Where were you two?"

"Scouting out the area," Hawk smiled as he took his helmet off that was a version 1 with a visor and built-in binoculars.

"Hope you like breakfast taco," He finished as he pulled out two bags of tacos. "I have bacon, egg, and vegetable so dig in." Sam grabbed the bag with the vegetable tacos and started to eat as Danny grabbed a bacon and Cody an egg. The Dragon sighed, but then smiled when Cody handed him a hamburger and fries. The Dragon smiled as he caught the burger in his mouth and ate it in one gulp. Cody shook his head and then returned to see Danny looking at him.

"What?"

"Did you find anything?" Cody's head dropped with that and he shook his head,

"No, sir."

"There is a small town south south-west about ten clicks from here, but there's nothing really there." Hawk said sadly.

"Have we heard anything from Jazz or Tucker yet?" Sam asked. Cody looked over at Hawk who shook his head.

"No, general, we haven't."

"We don't even know if they survived the attack, sir." Hawk said causing Sam's face to drop with that.

Danny and Cody punched the lieutenant with that,

"Dial up the sensitive, alright, Lieutenant," Cody hissed as Danny placed his arm around Sam.

"What did I say?" Hawk asked as Cody pointed at Danny and Sam. The two saw them hugging a little and head Danny whisper,

"If you need to cry, just cry, alright." Sam nodded her head against his shoulder as she held him close.

"Oh…my bad," Hawk said as he looked and then stood up. "I'll go, check the perimeter and try to get my foot out of my mouth." After Hawk had left, Cody turned to see that Sam had calmed down and let go of Danny.

"Generals," He saluted. "Your orders" He asked stand up and grabbing his E-23 rifle. Sam and Danny shared a look. Danny sighed when he understood what Sam meant in her eyes,

"Get back to the town and see if you can figure anything out. We cannot move during the day, so if you can get us a ride out of here. We can't stay in one place for long." He said as Cody nodded.

"As you wish, sir," With that, Cody left as well.


	3. The American Dragon

**This is the first time I have attempted to write Trixie and Stud, so hands up, they might be OOC a little. It has been a long time since I have watched American Dragon.**

**Heads up, I have moved Jake and the others into high school then middle school as in the series. **

**Meanwhile: Coordinates 40°43′N 74°00′W, Location: New York, New York,**

The alarm rings throughout a seemly normal apartment. Inside a normal bedroom, the alarm clock is seen next to a bed with a blue cover on it. Suddenly a red claw came out of it and slammed right onto of the alarm destroying it forever. Some moans come from underneath the covers and soon a raven haired boy with a green streak at the top came out of it, letting out a huge yawn.

"Jakey, wake up," A voice yelled as Jake groaned.

"Alright, I'm up." He said as he walked out of his room and towards the bathroom only to have the door shut right in his face. "What…"

"Sorry, Jake" A voice said as the door opened and Jake looked to see his now middle school age little sister, who was wearing mostly pink.

"Haley, come on,"

"Sorry," She said again as she closed the door.

"Aww, man" The sixteen year old groaned as he walked downstairs for breakfast.

A lot had happened in the first few months of his sophomore year not only had he discovered his dragon powers but so had Haley. They had a little fight about them, but now worked together more or so. He sighed as he eats his breakfast and then got ready for school.

Being 15 had some advantages, but he couldn't care until he got his license and his first car, something that his grandfather promised he would have if and only if he passed and as his grandfather said 'Stayed on his dragon duties.' After Haley finally got out of the bathroom, Jake got ready and changed into his blue pants, red shoes and red and yellow jacket with a white shirt underneath. He grabbed his brown backpack and his skateboard with a Chinese dragon on it and then headed out, jumping on the skateboard as he started his ride to High.

"Yo, Jake," A voice said suddenly as Jake looked over his shoulder to see Spud and Trixie heading towards him.

"Guys," He smiled as they pulled up on their skateboards next to him.

"Whoo-ee, Jakey, this year is going by sweet," Trixie smiled as the high school came into sight.

"I know, even Rotwood can't ruin this year,"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Jake, as one says you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch," Spud said causing Trixie to groan.

"Oh, boy, stop being so negative, nothing can make this year bad." She said as the three friends enter the school and then, unfortunately, right into Mr. Rotwood.

"Mr. Rotwood, sir,"

"That's Professor Rotwood to you," He growled at the three. "I'll be seeing you three after school today for detention. Now get to class."

"Yes, sir," The three said as they ran from him and into their first period class. They all exhaled the breath they were holding.

"You were saying, Trixie?" Spud asked.

"Oh, shut it, boy," Trixie groaned as Jake just laughed at his two friends as the day began.

**Warn me if they sound OOC, I might have to watch American Dragon again.**


	4. Help is on the way, might be found out

**Time Skip: One week later:**

**Coordinates: 37°38′44″N 84°46′11″W Location: Danville, Kentucky… Base Found: Name: Cannon Defender.**

Commander Taylor sighed as he sat down in his chair. Commander Gree was dealing with the clean up at the main base in Lexington while he had sent out search and rescue teams looking for Supreme General Danny, General Sam, High Commander Cody, Lieutenant Hawk and Fries, the light blue dragon of Sam's and Danny's.

He hated waiting for something to happen and wished there was any signs of those anywhere. He sighed as he rubbed his temples and then stood up. He grabbed the data-pad that held the latest news from Amity Park. Alliance command had decided to name Amity Park as a dead zone and all Alliance members were warned that if they went there, they would not have the help of the Alliance with them.

Taylor sighed again as he put the data-pad down. The people of Amity Park are planning to hunt the Alliance members down all because they believed that Danny was evil because he was half ghost.

_What fools those people were,_ Taylor thought in annoyance. Suddenly, a clone ran in with two others and Taylor turned to look and smiled.

**Meanwhile:**

Fries yawned as he watched Danny and Sam spar a little with their light sabers. Sam's was more of the traditional light sabers, but made of lighter material that made it almost as light as feathers. It was black and purple in color and the blade that came from it was deep purple.

Danny's, however, was heavy and followed the style of ancient Tonfas then tradition swords, the light sabers were silver and black in color and the handles had the ability to spin freely from the hilt of the blade, allowing Danny to move the blade in any direction he wanted. The style was very weird for a sword, but somehow Danny was able to control them as easy as he his own arms and legs.

The blade color that came from the hilts were a light blue and the swords were able to come together to create a single double bladed sword. As well, his style included two swords compared to Sam's one. Suddenly, the three blades came together and Danny and Sam got into a battle of strength attempting to get though the defense of the other.

However, suddenly Danny smirked and turned his blades off, causing Sam to gasp and immediately jump away from him. Danny had reactivated his blades and would have caught Sam, but she had seen it coming.

"That's not fair," Sam yelled as Danny spinned his swords around.

"How, it's a style." Sam just groaned as she took another stance. Ever since Danny had gotten his ghost powers and learned to control them, he had taken up the Tràkata form with his normal Form IV style. Sam, however, included the Makashi form but with Form V Vaapad style. Together the two were unstoppable, but when they sparred together, they knew them others moves so well that no one got a hit at all. Fries had learned that after watching them for the second time.

"Well, shall we continue?" Danny asked smiling at Sam. Sam smirked,

"Oh, yeah," Danny then charged at Sam, who dodged and made Danny lose balance. She was about to score a hit when Danny's blade was suddenly there blocking her. Sam hissed seeing that Danny had twisted himself around to block and used his strength to regain his balance.

The two were back in the fight for strength when Fries suddenly stood up, growling a little. Sam and Danny stopped at that and turned to the mouth of another cave they had found and slept in during the night. Soon, two clones with their helmets on came from the forest. Danny, Fries and Sam relaxed knowing it was just Cody and Hawk.

"Take your helmets off, guys."

"Sorry, ma'am," Cody said as the two did, but Danny and Sam saw the smiles on their faces.

"What got you two smiling?" Danny asked as he deactivated his blades and then clipped them back on his belt.

"Well, sir, we found something." Suddenly a three person came from the forest and Danny and Sam arched an eye-brow at that. The person had white armor with brown markings on it. A dinosaur Cryolophosaurus was on the chest plate with a smaller DP emblem under it. It was hard to see if you weren't paying attention. On the troopers back was a long staff that had a club with a green crystal in the center of it.

Danny and Sam smiled at the trooper,

"Commander Taylor," Taylor laughed as he pulled his helmet off showing his long brown hair and green reptile eyes. Suddenly he was brought into a hug by Danny and Sam.

"It's so nice to see you, have you heard anything about Jazz or Tucker or anyone?"

"Actually, what are you going here?" Danny asked as Sam and he let go of Taylor. Taylor looked at the two and then laughed,

"Sir, you do know where you are right?"

"No," Sam said.

"Sir, we're about two miles from Dansville, the Cannon Defender." Cody smiled.

"Home of the Dino squadron and…"

"I had to come here to see that Cody was telling the truth. Believe me, Commander Gree would be here too, but he had some cleaning up still to do." Taylor smiled as Danny nodded.

"Now, enough of this, I have the Cryolophosaurus waiting outside to take us back to the base. I'm sure you guys don't want to stay in the cave." Taylor smiled as he put his helmet on and started to leave.

However, he then noticed that only Cody and Hawk were following him and turned back to see Danny tending to Fries and Sam packing everything up.

"Alright, what's the problem?"

"What about Fries?" Danny asked as he grabbed his bag from Sam, smiling his thanks to her, causing her to smile back.

"Sir, relax the whole city is under Alliance command, no one will be noticing him, sir."

"Alright then let's go," Danny smiled as everyone started to walk out of the cave and towards where the five Cryolophosaurus were. They were not machines but real life dinosaurs cloned through hundreds of tests and samples that now served the Dino squadron. Fries scoffed a little as he looked at them, but then smiled when Danny got onto his back followed by Sam. Taylor arched an eye-brow at that, but didn't say anything as he, Cody and Hawk got on one of the Cryolophosaurus.

"Alright, let's ride," Taylor said as the clones started off.

"Let's go, Fries" Danny smiled making sure that Sam was on and holding on tightly as Fries flew off.

**Meanwhile:**

"Hold on, you're saying what?" Jake asked his grandpa who was sitting on the stool in front of the table in the back of the store.

"I'm saying what the dragon council told me."

"Hold up, you're saying that the Alliance was attacked! Have you been slipping the eggnog, gramps?" Trixie asked crossing her arms. Spud scoffed,

"Yeah, gramps, the Alliance is one dangerous group," He laughed.

"That is what the council found and ask me to tell you," Gramps said. Jake, Trixie and Spud looked over at Fu dog who was watching TV.

"Why you're looking at me, a-goo-goo-goo, I didn't tell him anything." He burped after that. With that, the other three turned back to gramps.

"Ok, so why are they telling us this. I mean, I don't think the Alliance has, you know, ties with the mystic world?"

"Yes, grandson, but the council is worried that they will be planning now. They have been a powerful force to reckon with,"

"Don't worry, gramps" Jake smiled as he stood up.

"The Am-drag is more than willing for a fight." Suddenly red flames engulfed him and a red and black dragon with black with green top spikes going down his back was where he used to be. Gramps nodded,

"Good, because I have some training sessions for you." He said as a long blue dragon tail came from him and went to grab some things. Jake, in dragon form, crossed his arms.

"Bring it on," Gramps just smirked as the tail brought a bucket filled with soapy water and a mop. Jake looked at them and then at his gramps.

"The front of the shop needs cleaning, hop to it."

"Aww, man," Jake groaned as he turned back human and then sighing grabbed the mop and bucket and then sadly walked out to the front of the store. Trixie and Spud shared a look and then left to join their friend. Gramps smiled at that as he watched the three leave but then frowned

"I have a bad feeling about this."


	5. The others prepare for Battle

**Meanwhile:**

Jake and his friends sighed as they collapsed in the front of the shop. Gramps had given them so many chores that it took the three of them the whole afternoon onto the evening to deal with it. However, while they were thinking at Gramps was just in a bad mood, the real reason why Gramps did that was to talk to Fu Dog alone.

"Wait-wait-wait a minute here, they told you what?" Fu dog asked standing up and waving his hands in front of Gramps, who was still sitting on the chair. Gramps sighed, "I know what it sounds like, but if Council Kulde and Omina interested a concern to tell me in person then I believe the report is correct."

"Wait-wait-wait, hold on, they were here, why didn't you get me?"

"You were asleep and Council Omina didn't want to see you for some reason, care explaining?" Gramps asked glaring at Fu. Fu just muttered under his breath as Gramps smiled.

"Alright, should we tell the kid?"

"No, no reason to make him worry about things that have not happened yet."

"But if the Alliance does come here," Fu started but Gramps yelled at him,

"Ai-ya, do you not remember that Alliance clones protected you and that tribe of Dwarves against the Huntsclan?"

"That was years ago…"

"Only two," Gramps said.

"Regardless," Fu muttered,

"They were one group of clones that's all and if I remember right, they were just patrolling around the caves." Fu said. Gramps sighed as he jumped down from his chair and then walked towards the front of the store.

"Regardless," He said as he stopped right at the threshold, "The Alliance is the most powerful force in the world, a dangerous enemy if made, but a willing ally if we can make. If they decide to move against us, then we must be ready," With that, he left to tell Jake and his friends to go home without telling them about he had just talked with Fu about.

**Meanwhile**

"You called, Master?" A girl in a lavender and dark purple jumpsuit with red marks and long blond hair said as she kneed in front of an older man, who was wearing the same costume but with a black cape and a dragon skull as a helmet.

"Yes, Huntsgirl, there is an problem that might harm the Huntsclan,"

"What, Master?" Huntsgirl asked.

"The Alliance, I'm sure you're aware of them, have moved against us once and now word is they are planning to increase their involvement with our affairs."

"And what do you wish me to do?" Huntsgirl asked. Huntsman was silent for some time and Huntsgirl was afraid she had spoken out of turn.

"Nothing, unfortunately, the Alliance is far too strong for now, but I want you to stay on the lookout. The Alliance suddenly strength is too quick for normal human means."

That got the Huntsgirl's attention, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they are using some sort of mystic object giving them that strength. However, it is so unlike anything we have encountered that no one has any clue." Huntsman said with a little rage in his voice.

"Then we wait and see?"

"Yes, you may return to your quarters now," Huntsman said. After bowing again, Huntsgirl turned and then walked out of the chamber. Huntsman sighed when she left, but then turned to his desk. This deal with the Alliance was troubling, since they controlled all of the outer space from earth to the other side of the milky-way galaxy and been in combat with Skyway Patrol and the Cluster and both fell to its power. With all the governments of the world respectful of their power and connects, the Alliance is not one to have as an enemy, though that doesn't stop a lot of agencies and people. The Huntsman sighed again, if he was going to war with the Alliance, he would need some help.

"Contact the council. I need to speak with them."

**Meanwhile:**

**Unknown POV:**

I tensed again when Flash bumped me in the hallway. Ever since last week, I have felt that something was wrong. Having the mark that donned my shoulder granted me a lot of powers and much more I am sure of, but I have zero idea of how to access to them. Anyway, I'm walking home after school as usually.

Being on the western coast sometimes has its advantages, but not when people in New York get out three hours before.

I let out a sign as I turned and entered my home. It was dark, mostly because after my sister moved out, my parents were barely around anymore.

I turned the lights on with my powers that caused whatever I was moving with my mind to glow red. I sighed again as I closed and locked the door behind me.

My parents were scientists that didn't believe in anything of the supernatural at all what would they think if they knew about my powers? I walked up the stairs to my room and then collapsed in the chair in front of my desk. _Time to start on my homework,_


	6. Time for Bed

Sam sighed as she walked out of the showers pulling a blue towel that she had grabbed around herself as she moved to the counter to wash off her make-up and the remaining dirty if any. She was in the women's locker room, one of five that supported the whole base.

"Danielle, will you please just stop fidgeting,"

"I can do it myself,"

"I know, but…I feel it is my duty, especially since…you know,"

"I know," Sam heard the two fighting from one of the shower stalls, but couldn't help that she had heard their voices before and the name 'Danielle' as well. She shrugged as she continued cleaning up. Suddenly the stall door behind her opened and two girls, one a woman clone, the other a black haired girl about 12 or so. When the woman saw Sam however, she stopped and gasped.

Sam had also gasped and turned to face her. The woman had blonde hair and green eyes. A black tower covered her.

"General Sam…" She whispered shocked.

"Bell?" Sam whispered as the 12 year old eyes went wide.

"SAM," Danielle immediately hugged her tight.

"Danielle," Sam laughed as Bell grabbed both of them into a hug.

"Sam, you're ok. Is General Danny, Cody, Hawk, ok too? What about Fries? I mean,"

"Hold on, one at a time," Sam yelled Bell and Danielle let go of her.

"Ma'am, it is great to see you again, is everyone else ok?" Bell asked.

"Yeah, Danny, Cody, Hawk and Fries are all fine. Fries should be asleep and Danny talking to Cody and Gree about stuff. How did you survive?" She asked.

"You have Rex to thank for that, crazy nut threw both me and Danielle into the escape pod just before the reactor bleached, how he survived, I'll never know." Bell laughed as Danielle shook her head.

Sam, however, was shocked. She, Danny, Cody, Hawk and Fries had fled the city on Danny and Fries while the ships went through the southern-eastern border that was blown to bits hoping that because she and the others were going though the remaining blockade would allow the fleet to leave unnoticed. _I guess it didn't work. _

"What happened?" Sam asked worried. Bell exhaled and then sat down in the chair next to Sam with Danielle in her lap.

"The _Accelerator_, as you know, has the fastest engines, but also the most unreliable. That day, it decided to be unreliable. We were still able to keep up with the fleet, but a GIW blast on the main engine blew it up along with our communications systems." She stopped and then sighed,

"Commander McKnight and Lieutenant Raven attempted to get the ship out of harm's way. It was Rex that sounded the evacuation alarm. We launched almost all of our drone weapons to keep the ghosts and humans away from the hanger bays and escape pods."

"The rest of the fleet had turned to protect us, but McKnight ordered them to turn right back around and leave." She shook her head.

"In the end, the weapons command crews were able to keep the humans and ghosts away enough that everyone was able to leave, but the _Accelerator_ was lost when the reactor was bleached and it exploded." Sam nodded and then looked down at Danielle and brought her into a hug.

"Hey, what the…"

"Danielle I am so happy that you survived. I and Danny were so worried about you," Sam said with some tears in her eyes. Danielle smiled and hugged her back

"So was I, but don't worry Rex and Bell took good care of me." She smiled.

"Good, Danny would have a heart-attack if something happened to you,"

"Speaking of him, why are you wearing his towel?" Bell asked crossing her arms. Sam's face went very red when she looked down at the towel and realized she had taken Danny's instead of hers.

"I didn't…even notice that I did," She said slowly as she looked at the towel. Bell arched an eye-brow at that, but then had to laugh when a voice yelled

"SAM, DID YOU TAKE MY TOWEL?"

"Yup, that's Danny," Danielle laughed as she then bounced off. "I'm going to tell him that you did and is it ok if he takes yours?" She asked Sam. Sam just nodded, but she was looking at the beautiful knitted DP on its corner, something she and her grandmother had done a long time ago.

"Ma'am," Bell asked worried after nodding to Dani to leave.

"Huh, what" Sam asked looking up at Bell. Bell just rolled her eyes.

"General, I have showered and how I want to head to bed, so."

"Oh, yes, you can go." Sam said.

"Thanks, also General Danny will be sleeping in his quarters. I think it might be time to tell him the truth," Bell said as she left, leaving Sam there to just gasp in shock,

"How does she know that,"

Danny sighed as he grabbed the purple towel after not finding his and yelling for Sam. He was about to exit the hallway where the lockers were when someone crushed into him, bringing him and the person down to the ground.

"Trooper, what is…Danielle?" Danny asked as he looked down at the person who had hugged him.

"Danny, when did you get here, are you ok, what happened" Danny blinked as he looked at his very excited cousin.

"Uh…got here about two hours ago, I'm fine everything considered, and well, I think you know what happened," He said sadly. Danielle nodded as she helped him up.

"I know, if it wasn't for Rex, I don't want to think about what could have happened," Danny immediately brought the almost crying girl into his arms and rubbed her back gently.

"It's ok, Danielle. Just let it all out, shh," It took several minutes until Danielle calmed down.

"So, are you ok?" Danny asked gently.

"Yeah, thanks, Danny." She then walked off as Bell came out of the lockers and ran after her.

Danny shook his head as she heard Bell yell at Danielle to get dress. Danielle had been found by Bell actually when she was patrolling the city and both of them had taken a liking to each other. He then looked down at the towel that was draped on his shoulder. Both had failed to say if he could use it or if Sam took his. He sighed, he needed a shower badly. Fine, fine, but if Sam planned this, she is not playing fine at all. He thought as he walked down a level to the boy's lockers room.

He sighed as the warm water ran over his body, but then frowned when he saw the red dragon mark. Unlike Sam's leg brace that hid her mark, his was not water proof, better equipped for his ghost powers, but still…His was made out of fabric, while Sam's was more leather than anything less.

He sighed, perhaps a change in clothes might be needed, but it can wait until tomorrow. He thought when he looked at the time. It wasn't long until the base was locked up for the night and mostly everyone was heading to bed.


	7. AN

Alright, for this story there are three things I can do:

1. I can delete it and restart, mainly because I have completely lost where I was going with this story

2. I can put it up for adoption if something wants it

3. Simply delete it.

I will give it a month from now for your responses and will do what the majority say to do.


	8. Chapter 8

I have Writer's block and am writing simply to A: Create backstory for a character and B: Just to write whatever comes to mind. I am still working on all of my stories, but in the works is a Danny Phantom/RWBY, a Darker more mature Growing up Creepie stories and two Supreme King (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) plot bunnies that won't allow me to rest. And finally a Smart, nearly God-like powerful Naruto/SG-1 crossover.

Which is the point of this N/A.

On my page, I have a poll listed. When should I have Naruto appear in the Stargate SG-1 timeline?

Please vote and I'll see if I get inspired to write once more.


End file.
